Anakin solo the rebel
by anakin'sgirl12345678910
Summary: Anakin Solo is really smart and never get's in trouble. When Anakin get's injured by his rival,he and his friends want to find out if he is really a sith, so when he goes on the mission with his friends to find out, he starts acting more rebelious plz rev


It was actually a peaceful day in the Solo house. Leia and Han were making supper and the kids were playing outside since it was a beautiful day outside. Leia liked it when the kids got along, but Jacen and Jaina would sometimes fight and try to attack each other.

Jacen and Jaina were both 12 year old Jedi, but they were really immature for their age. Leia's youngest son Anakin was 10, and he was way more mature than Jaina and Jacen. Anakin was short and skinny and had brown hair and brown eyes, he was very cute and he looked almost perfect. Anakin was very quiet and liked to focus on his Jedi studies while, Jaina and Jacen liked to have fun and be crazy and rowdy. Sometimes Anakin couldn't stand their fighting. Anakin was the kind of person who never liked to get in trouble and he wanted everything to be perfect, he really couldn't stand his rowdy family. Anakin's family was very rich and they had everything and the whole family were all Jedi, except for Han.

Jacen and Jaina were swimming while Anakin was practicing his light saber combats.

"Ew there is a gross bug in the pool," Jaina shrieked. "Jacen come get it out," she complained.

Jacen ignored her. Jaina kept panicking. Anakin came in the pool to take it out just so Jaina would be quiet."Jaina, don't scream, get the cleaning net and take it out it's not that hard," said Anakin as he picked up the net.

"Now can you please be quiet, I'm trying to practice my light saber combat," said Anakin angrily.

Anakin went back to training, while Jaina and Jacen kept swimming together.

"Jacen stop splashing me, I'm practicing my hand stands," Jaina complained.

"I can do a better one than you can," said Jacen. Jacen tried to do one but he fell over.

Jaina's was absolutely crooked. Anakin looked up at them and rolled his eyes.

Just then Leia called them for supper. "Kids time for supper, you need to eat and go because you have your training at the Academy after supper," said Leia.

"Aww, alright," said Jaina looking bored. Jacen rolled his eyes.

Once they finished eating, Anakin was already to go, but Jacen and Jaina weren't. Jaina was complaining about her hair, and Jacen wanted to stay home tonight.

"Jaina your hair looks fine," said Leia.

"Yeah, it's really ugly," Jacen teased.

"Stop it!" Jaina yelled in a whiny voice.  
"Ok both of you stop it, I don't want you causing Jedi master Luke any grief, do you here me, Jacen leave Jaina alone and Jaina don't complain about your hair," said Leia.

Everybody left to the Jedi Academy.

"Ok, we are here now; I want you to act like a mature Jedi, like Anakin is and no fighting," said Leia. Jacen and Jaina gave rude looks at each other, than separated to go find their friends.

Anakin went to get his Jedi robes on and waited for classes to start. "Hey Anakin how's it going?" asked his cousin Ben.

"Ok, Jacen and Jaina will not stop arguing, they are so noisy," said Anakin annoyed.

"Oh I know how that is," said Ben. "Come on, I want to show you some stuff I've been learning from my dad," said Ben

"Ok," said Anakin excitedly.

Jaina who was with her friends looked at Anakin. She was really jealous of Anakin because he was one of the top students at the academy and he was very popular. Jaina wished she could be like Anakin.

Anakin watched what Ben showed him.

"Wow! Your are really good, can you show me how to do that?" asked Anakin.

"Sure, but maybe later because classes are going to start in a couple of minutes," Ben said excitedly.

"Ok, I'm going to go and see my friends," said Anakin.

"Ok," said Ben. Anakin and Ben usually got along really well, and they were both really good Jedi. Anakin went to meet with his friends.

"Hey Anakin," said his friend Tahiri. Anakin had known Tahiri since he was really little so they were really good friends. Tahiri was a beautiful girl with blond curly hair and blue eyes and she was really thin. She was also another top Jedi at the academy, and she was really smart. Anakin and Tahiri also had an athletic build and they liked to be active and do stuff together. Usually at home and in his classes, Anakin was very quiet and calm, but when he was hanging out with his friends during break time, he was a bit more talkative. Tahiri was a bit more talkative than Anakin was, but they still got along.

"So, how have you been?" asked his other Bastilla Shan.

Bastilla Shan was one of Anakin's other friends and she really liked him too. Bastilla was Tahiri's best friend but sometimes they would argue because they both liked Anakin, but most of the time they got along well.

"Really good, but I've been so stressed with training and stuff, I can't even sleep anymore," said Anakin.

"Aww that really sucks," said Tahiri.

"Uh yeah," said Anakin.

"Uh I have the same problem," said his other friend Kyle. Kyle was also one of Anakin's best friends and he was really nice to Anakin. He had blond hair and blue eyes and he kind of had a crush on Bastilla, but she never really knew that.

Finally it was time to start there classes. First it was their dueling class, and Anakin won all of the duels, he had done perfect on all of his tests that he had and his light saber skills were really good.

"Wow Anakin, you are really a natural," said his other friend Tai Jinn Rhannon.

"Thanks," said Anakin. Tai Jinn was a good friend to Anakin and he was a really good Jedi, but he was not as smart as Anakin was. He had black hair and green eyes and he was really nice.

Just then his rival Corran Horn came and approached them. He was really mean to Anakin and he was really close to turning to the dark side. He was always trying to think of ways to humiliate him, but nothing has ever worked because Anakin was used to defending himself a lot. Corran had black hair and brown eyes and he was really good looking but he wasn't popular like Anakin was and he had no friends at all because he was so mean to everyone.

"Well, look who it is, it's the Solo kid who tries to be better than everyone else," Corran sneered.

Anakin felt his other friends close in around him. Anakin tried to ignore him.

"Um, Anakin is not listening to you," said Tai.

"Yeah, go away!" said Tahiri angrily.

"No, I want to challenge Anakin to a light saber duel, see how good he really is," Corran sneered.

"Ok, I'll challenge you than," said Anakin. Anakin was always up for light saber dueling, even with Corran. The two of them dueled. Anakin was really good. Corran was getting so angry with Anakin that he hit Anakin in the stomach with the light saber and Anakin fell over.

"Anakin are you ok?" asked Tai. Anakin wasn't talking.

"You idiot, what have you done to Anakin?" Tahiri snapped at Corran.

Bastilla came to see Anakin too.

"Tahiri, go and get Jacen and Jaina," Tai whispered to Tahiri.

"Ok," she said.

"Corran, you need to leave you little twerp!" Bastilla yelled.

"Yeah go, and do not come near us again," said Tai.

Finally Jacen and Jaina arrived to see Anakin. Anakin woke up again so he was ok.

"Anakin, what happened?" asked Jaina. These were the times when Anakin really needed Jacen and Jaina.

"I got into a light saber duel with Corran and he almost stroke me down," said Anakin angrily. Jaina hugged Anakin.

"We should tell Uncle Luke about this," said Jacen.

"Yeah, good idea," said Jaina.

"You guys stay with Anakin, we are going to talk to Luke about Corran," said Jaina.

"Yeah, stay," said Jacen.

Anakin's friends stayed with Anakin. They were relieved that he was ok. "It's not that bad, the point is that he tried to kill me, he could be a sith lord trying to find me to kill me," said Anakin

"It could be," said Tahiri. "Well we got to do something about it, and figure out what Corran is really up to," she said.


End file.
